


Cover for "Long and Lonesome Highway by Sorka42"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean went to Sam at Stanford for help trying to find their father, and Sam said no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Long and Lonesome Highway by Sorka42"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long and Lonesome Highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316574) by [Sorka42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorka42/pseuds/Sorka42). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127785869124/) on tumblr.


End file.
